finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confessions of the Creator
Main Scenario 000: Confessions of the Creator is the third and final story mode in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It can be purchased for 2,000 PP after the completion of Main Scenario 012: Treachery of the Gods, or is automatically unlocked by completing the original Dissidia story, Main Scenario 013: Light to All. In this mode, the player may construct a party of any five characters from either alignment, and can swap them out while on the world map. It is designed to challenge high level characters, with enemies ranging from around level 50 all the way up to 120+. The world map features teleportation stones, and most of the dungeon gateways roughly line up with the original Final Fantasy dungeons. There are numerous gateways, each with a random Assist character. Interacting with the assist character will trigger a battle with that character at Level 100. Several gateways are multi-floor dungeons, often with rare treasure in its depths. The Distant Glory scenarios from the first Dissidia are also available as two of such multi-level dungeons. Completing this mode unlocks Feral Chaos as a playable character for 350 PP in the PP Catalog. Story Because of Cid's interference at the end of the thirteenth cycle, the pact between him and Shinryu is broken. Shinryu, seeking revenge over being denied the power of the summoned warriors, traps Cid in a nightmare realm where Chaos survived the 13th Cycle, and Cosmos and her warriors defeat Chaos each subsequent cycle until the eighteenth cycle, where Chaos is driven insane and slays both Cosmos's warriors and his own warriors, turning into Feral Chaos. At the twentieth cycle, Feral Chaos seeks to kill Cosmos, who has lost the power to summon warriors, but she is saved by Cid who seals her within the Cavern of Earth. Chaos, denied his prey, instead goes against Shinryu, challenging its power. Cid saves himself and Cosmos by sealing off the northern continent, along with Feral Chaos, into a volcano. The world is now inhabited by Moogles and Manikins, Cid, who has now been turned into a Moogle, uses the remaining power he has to summon five warriors (the five the player chooses) in order to help destroy Chaos once and for all. Afterwards, everyone was released from the Nightmare Realm. Map Treasure Compare the numbers with the related locations on the world map: Map Enemies Compare the numbers with the related locations on the world map: Cornelia Plains * Teleport Stone: Castle Cornelia * Teleport Stone: Pravoka Moogle Shop Gateway to Departure *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 50 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Multichain at B3 to chain all enemies at once. Gateway of Good and Evil *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 50 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Straight Chain at C5 to battle all hard enemies at once with powerful, normally breakable, accessories. Alternately, if you equip a full set of Diamond Equipment, a Diamond Ring, a Diamond Necklace, and Diamond Studs, C5 is the best spot in the game to AP grind: because your Diamond accessories will never break, you can simply exit the dungeon and re-enter it after defeating the manikins of the Emperor and Cloud of Darkness. Beyond the Continent *KP Chance: Win within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 50 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Multichain at B3, C4 or E5 to chain 4 enemies at once. Ancient Volcano Ring - Gulg * Teleport Stone: Crescent Castle Moogle Shop Encounters and Treason *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Multichain at D4 to chain all enemies at once. Southern Lufenia Gateway (not repeatable) *KP Chance: None *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Disabled *Skills: Disabled Here ends the war of the gods. Destiny's hand cannot be swayed. Begone, mortals... ''--- Chaos'' That voice I just heard... Never mind. It's nothing. It may look like only treasure chests inside, but I had sealed this gateway before... There is no telling what might come out. Please use caution! ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: For those who absolutely can't get past this enemy there's a fool-proof, yet tedious method to defeat him with just one warrior, namely Firion. He should be leveled to Lv. 100 and have at least Lv. 60 Equipment, stats-enhancing accessories such as as drops/gems are recommended, breakable ones might help too. An Iifa Leaf/Dew should be equipped too, just for safety. Speed Boost ++ and Snooze and Loose might come in handy too. When the fight starts there are 2 phases: Phase 1 lasts 90 seconds, until then you can still inflict BRV damage and break to gain the Stage BRV. If you get hit it won't be disastrous yet, be on the offensive and try to lure him into ground combos (if you have them equipped) to inflict as much damage as possible in an short amount of time. After 90 seconds Wakening of Darkness kicks in and boosts his basic accessories x90, turning him invulnerable to BRV attacks and boosting his attack strength to lethal dimensions. Now begins the tedious part, try to get high into the air as fast as possible and start to spam Straightarrow. Feral Chaos will dodge them most of the time but sometimes you'll land a hit (working with assist attacks to distract him should help too). Snooze and Loose helps here, forcing the AI to break his dodge chain sometimes to perform an attack, giving you just enough time to land a successful HP attack. If he succeeds to dodge right into your closer range try to mix Weaponsmaster in. Naturally, having a high base BRV helps ending the fight sooner. Elven Snowfields * Teleport Stone: Elven Castle * Teleport Stone: Marsh Cave Moogle Shops Frozen Continent *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Multichain at A3 to chain all enemies at once. Gateway of Melting Snows *KP Chance: Win within 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Multichain at C3 to chain all enemies at once. Gateway of the Great Will *KP Chance: Win within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: Use a Cross Chain at C4 to chain all enemies at once. Land of the Stolen Crown Melmond Fens * Teleport Stone: Melmond * Teleport Stone: Cavern of Earth * Teleport Stone: Western Keep Chasm in the Rotting Land Curses and Hopes of Yore Mirage Sandsea * Teleport Stone: Lufenia * Teleport Stone: Gaia * Teleport Stone: Mirage Tower Forgotten Trail *KP Chance: Win within 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Battle tip: This gateway offers the fastest way to receive Lufenian Equipment since you only have to fight one Expert Battle Piece at C5 to open the Rare Chest. Eastern Mirage Gateway *KP Chance: Win within 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled P: Who... are you? Imitating me's not gonna help you out one bit! S: Wait, young lady, behind me you should stay. This looks not like a manikin, I dare to say. M: I am you and you are me. But not all the same are we. S: A fight against myself is what you expect? A worthy challenge I am inclined to accept! ''--- Prishe, Shantotto and mirror images'' Note: This is the first gateway to fight your mirror images. Dreams of a Flying Castle The Forsaken Lands Bahamut Isles * Teleport Stone: Citadel of Trials * Teleport Stone: Dragon Caves Conquered Trials Gateway *KP Chance: Win w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled (upon entering the Gateway) Great Will... I wish to put an end to the conflict. They are not pawns made to fight. They belong in their own worlds, not here. Now that the door to the Rift is shut, I must spare them from this cycle... ''--- Cosmos'' (after starting the Gateway) Having come to this gateway - everything connects now. I was formerly known as the Great Will - I had made a pact with Shinryu... and designed the conflict of the gods. - I suppose I must tell you everything... about the past that I had sealed away... and the objective of the conflict... It is as though this world is a prison, drifting in between the dimensions. When I was trapped here, I searched for a way to return to my homeworld. But the only way to break through the door to the Rift was to use monstrous force... Chaos amplifies his power of discord through destruction. So I began to think - Perhaps Chaos should destroy the world, after which Cosmos would bring back order - And repeating this cycle would eventually generate the power to open the door. It was the summoned warriors who called this the "conflict of the gods". ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' The Dragon King's Gateway Land of Discord * Teleport Stone: Onrac Moogle Shop Thank you for being so kind to my brother, Moglin. His shop is right next to Sanctuary. Well, I can't let my little bro beat me! Please take your time and look around. ''--- Moglin's brother'' Inherited Memories *KP Chance: BRV Break w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Gateway of Artificial Life *KP Chance: BRV Break w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled To a Foreign World *KP Chance: Win w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Confinement and Flight *KP Chance: Win w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled There were many warriors like yourself, fight under the aegis of the gods. All have met their demise - a long, long time ago. Of course, most were not aware of my existence, if any were at all. I was nothing but an observer, after all... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: This Gateway offers one of the fastest ways to gain large amounts of KP in a short period of time. The Bonus Line is set to Lv. 100 and you only need to defeat 2 Strange Battle Pieces, offering you the chance of setting your warrior to Lv. 1 and ending the fights easily with a simple Combo or HP Attack, granting 101 KP for a successful Gateway clearance. In addition to this method, using 3x KP Bonus will also help you unlock the accomplishment "Gambler". Pervasive Sorrow *KP Chance: Win w/ 10 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled I would very much like to ask you something. But before I do, I must tell you everything... about the conflict of the gods in this world. I wonder if you would lend an ear to a pathetic man's attempt at repentance... I had thought Shinryu's purification was the power to revive the dead. But in reality - he was absorbing the experience of warriors that had yet to die, returning them to fight. Once a warrior had no more to give, he was erased, no matter how honorable he was. I felt as though I was tricked by Shinryu. But there was no stopping the ruthless cycle... Chaos would gain strength with every battle. But Cosmos's warriors could never grow - they lose their powers at purification. The difference in strength became evident, I believe, during the 13th conflict... Cosmos's warriors perished, and even Cosmos herself was purified... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Solitary Salvation *KP Chance: BRV Break w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled The cycle of destruction and purification gave Chaos power – and corroded his mind. And after the 18th purification, as soon as the next conflict began – Chaos lost himself. Leaping out of his throne, he thrashed the lands, eliminated Cosmos's warriors – and annihilated even the warriors he had summoned himself... Cosmos was true to her mission, even as she lost her memory after every purification. She would summon her warriors and send them to fight Chaos until they perished. No one knows how many of these warriors were sacrificed as disposable pawns... Chaos was initially reluctant to fight Cosmos... Because Cosmos was a "manikin" of the one once loved and cared for Chaos. Thus, even after the conflict had begun, he would never inflict direct force onto her. It was when Chaos began to attack Cosmos without hesitation – that I realized just how horrible the "cycle" of my creation actually was. ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Edge of Discord Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Storylines Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Storylines